


Secrets

by b0o



Series: Heart of Gold [1]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, luke hiding thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Luke is hiding something important and Guy has to call in backup to get it out of him.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not ashamed for this, I will continue this. Also this was my first time writing these charecters so be warned.

Guy trusted Luke more than anything, even with his own life but could not deny that his lover had a nasty tendency to hide things from him. It had finally reached the point that he had to call in reinforcements, which came in the form of Tear. 

He had wrote to her about his recent worries regarding Luke's behavior and she had agreed to try and help him get to the bottom whatever was going on. Luckily it hadn’t been hard to convince Luke that she was merely visiting out of loneliness, though he had a feeling that the main reason Luke didn’t press the issue was due to him continually closing off into himself. 

Guy sighed and tried not to let the worry that was gnawing at his heart consume him, and it didn't help that he knew Jade knew exactly what was wrong but the other man gave no indication of what was happening. 

He checked another room and was almost surprised to find Luke sitting in a chair and staring out the window with an odd expression painted onto his face. The red haired man gave no indication that he heard the other enter and it took Guy a few tries to get his attention. 

“Oh Guy, sorry, didn’t hear you come in.” Guy saw how he was avoiding direct eye contact with him and how the other seemed to almost hug himself. This only made Guy more worried about what the other was hiding from him, his thoughts immediately went to how the other acted similarly when he was fading away.

“Just wanted to let you know that Tear’s coach was seen and that she’ll be here in a few minutes.” His smile was strained but he forced it to stay up, he noted that Luke didn’t seem to happy about Tear’s arrival.

Sure enough Tear did arrive at the mansion not to long after that and greeted Luke with a hug, a gesture he returned warmly. To Guy she offered a small wave and nod as a greeting, she quickly noticed that the red head seemed to be distant and his usual exuberance was nowhere to be seen. 

Both she and Guy tried to talk as much as they could about various subjects they knew Luke loved yet none seemed to perk the male up. After a few hours of walking around and chatting, Jade came strolling over to them. 

He greeted Tear with a nod, “I’m glad to see that you are doing well, perhaps you could join us on our excursion.” He received three pairs of curious eyes boring into him and he smiled, “Oh? Did Emperor Peony not tell you? A nearby village has been having a problem with monsters and rather than send the whole military after them, just asked for I and a few others of my choosing to deal with them.“ 

Guy was the first one to react, “And you chose us?” Jade readjusted his glasses and smiled, “well I was originally planning on just taking you but with Miss Tear here as well this could go even faster.” None of them missed how Luke was conveniently left out of the battle plans and after sharing a brief look with Guy, Tear mentioned it. 

“What about Luke? With the four of us working together there is little that can stand in our way.” Jade’s smile didn’t falter and red eyes peered over at green ones, “well that would be up to Luke.” Luke shifted uncomfortably at everyone's attention on him and resisted the urge to touch his stomach, “...I’m in.” 

Jade’s smile faltered for a brief second before he nodded, “if you believe that’s a wise decision, who am I to stop you.” Luke knew that the doctor had warned him against strenuous activity and going out to fight monster was about as strenuous as you could get. 

However if it meant that Guy would stop staring at him with those concerned eyes that Tear seemed to picked up, then he would risk it. He just had to be careful not to get hit in the stomach he reasoned to himself, besides he had Tear there in case he got a little banged up. 

Luke pushed aside any doubt and worry he had and forced a smile, “It's been awhile since I fought anything so I’m totally game.” Guy chose not to mention that Luke had been avoiding any and all types of training in the last few weeks and couldn’t help but smile at how the other seemed to be more energized. 

Tear however couldn’t stop and think about how odd Jade had been during that whole sequence but chose not to mention it in favor of getting ready. Once they had all prepared for their next adventure she blinked at the clothes Luke was wearing, it covered all of him and his midriff was nowhere to be seen. 

She questioned herself on why this would be so surprising but the only answer she came to was because it was Luke, and Luke rarely passed up the opportunity to show off his body. At feeling her stare Luke pulled down his shirt a little more and avoided eye contact, “my other stuff is being washed.” 

Guy couldn’t help but chuckle, “more like his normal clothes don’t fit anymore. That’s what you get for eating all day and sleeping instead of exercising.” Luke gaped at him before shooting him a dirty look, “That’s not all I do!” 

Guy merely laughed and even Tear couldn’t help but smile, for a few moments their loud and obnoxious Luke was back. “If you children are done, we have a village to save.” They obediently followed Jade out of the manor that Peony had graciously gifted to Guy and made their way to the village. 

On the way Jade was surprisingly the first to start a conversation, “there has been another report of a pregnant male replica.” Guy blinked at the odd news, while it was uncommon that male replicas bear children, it wasn’t something commonly discussed, especially around Luke. 

“Oh? I hope he and child are healthy.” Tear didn’t understand why Jade would bring that up but knowing him it had to have some importance. 

“Yes, well he has a nasty tendency to disregard a doctor's direct orders so it’s anybody's guess as to what will happen to them.” Guy felt like he should know what Jade was trying to say but couldn’t quite figure it out, soon enough they reached the village and after a quick introduction went off into the direction the villagers said the monsters dwelled. After a bit they came upon the monsters den and after a quick check of their equipment entered the area and prepared for a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think.


End file.
